Valentine's Day- Hetalia
by DJCandy63
Summary: Valentine's Day with your Hetalian crush. Read and please comment if interested.
1. China- Would you stop that!

_You don't know yet. How much I love you. - Yao  
I don't ever think a man will ever love me. - [Name]_

The holiday's were beautiful. With China, the entire world seemed to fade away from existence. Everything was as if it had been planned out, it was so perfect. He made you feel wanted, and you made him feel whole. But, of course, unfortunately, even relationships as perfect as this one had its flaws. In public, China couldn't keep his hands off of you. (No, not like that, perverted reader.)  
He repeatedly calls you 'cute' in front of other people, and keeps pecking you at random times. You had already proven that you would not take his teasing lying down, but all that did was make him worse.  
One particular Valentine's Day, China took you to a beautiful, iridescent festival in his capital, Beijing. It was amazing, an left you breathless. There were colorful streamers everywhere, cut stuffed animals, and tasty food. Perfect, right? Wrong. Oh, so very wrong. You were enjoying the festival, as was Yao, but one thing was bothering you...  
"That's so cute!" With his cheeks tinted slightly pink, China stared at a concession stand with some small stuffed pandas. "[Name]! [Name]! Come look at these! They are absolutely adorable!" You walked over to him while sweat dropping a bit to see what he was so worked up about, and you were greeted by a small, pink panda being shoved into your face. "Isn't it cute?"  
You couldn't help but smile at how happy China was. He was clearly enjoying himself, and because of that, you were happy. "You sure have a soft spot for anything small and pink, China." You pick up a fuzzy, black panda as you feel two arms wrap around your waist. "You know," He calls out seductively. " I don't mind snuggling you too, [Name]~ " He nuzzles his face in your neck as you blush outrageously, furrowing your eyes at the concession man who was now chuckling lowly to himself.  
"C-China, dammit! This is not the place to do that! " You try to elbow him, but all that earns you is his tongue sliding up your neck erotically, making quite a few people turn and stare as you moan softly. "C-China~" The word escapes your lips in a lustful way, causing Yao's pants to grow a bit tight.  
"We'll be going now~" He says to the concession man, making him grin naughtily. He guides your shoulders so that you walk wherever he lead you. Your knees grew a bit weak, as you were lead home. "Dammit, " you think to yourself. "I can't do anything without him getting horny..."

*** XXX ***

"He's so cute, " You whisper, walking up to your lover. It wasn't normal for China to sleep around like this, so there must be something wrong. He evenly breathes as you approach, thinking he's asleep.  
"How was the festival, [Name]? Did you like it?" Damn. So close. You straighten out as he turns over, staring at you lovingly with those soft, brown eyes of his. He holds out his hand which you take, and lay beside him, letting him wrap his arms around you protectively. "It was fun." You said, answering his previous question. "I liked it."  
"That's good." You smile to yourself contently, being relieved that he wasn't upset about anything.  
You decided to forget about what happened earlier, what exactly would've you done about it, anyway?

_Now, you know. Just how much I love you. -Yao  
I will never let you go, my love. -]Name]_


	2. America- I need a hero! Now!

_Wherever you are, I'll save you. -America_

You'll always be my hero, Alfie. -[Name]

Every relationship has its faults. Even you and y0ur lover, America, and your perfect relationship couldn't withstand every flaw. 'Too overly-protective', is what you called him. But you never realized how much you really needed your hero until a certain little February 14th.

The freshly fallen snow was pure and damp under your feet as you walked up the path to Alfred, your sweet love of two years, winter house. Your hands remained in your pockets, and you didn't even need to knock. You just stepped up the stone steps, and America himself was there to greet you with those shimmering blue eyes and a cup of hot chocolate. You rubbed your enlarged stomach as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours in such a gently and living way, it made you want to cry. You pulled away slowly, still savoring his taste. "Would the lady like to come inside along with little Alfie?"

You nodded. "Yes, she would." He took your hand and led you to the living room where little Alfie's two uncles and uncle's rapist friend where. It really did bother Alfred how much France 'loved' kids. So, whenever he was near, your hero was always wary of whether to break his neck or skin him alive.

"Aww, look at the little baby boy! Little little baby baby boy!" He pressed his head to your stomach as Canada took your coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

"That's enough, France, " The father began, already annoyed. "leave my son alone." You stuck your tongue out at his back, while France smirked a bit and caressed your tummy a bit more. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" You say, trying to lighten the mood.

England and France chuckled, while Canada sweatdropped at your actions. You go to America, who was cutely eating a hamburger at same time he was cooking cupcakes for everybody.

"Alfie~ Do you have to be so mean to Francey-pants? He's going to be apart of our child's life, rather you like it or not." He turned around, wearing the da-fuq-you-just-say? look, causing you to howl with laughter, making the baby kick. But, before he could respond-

"Oh..." You hold your stomach, as the kicks suddenly become sharp jabs of pain. "Oh...O-Oh!" You clutch your stomach as you feel water running down your leg. "I-I think my water just broke!" Everyone stands and turns to you as you cling to the counter and America's arm for support.

"We're too far away from a hospital, " England suddenly states. "We're going to have to it manually."

You widen your eyes as the sharp jabs quickly escalate to the feeling of someone stabbing you from the inside. "A-Ahh! God, this hurts! I don't care _who_ gets it out, just so long as this pain stops! Ah!"

You didn't know how, and neither did any other man in the room. But, within two hours, you gave birth to a surprisingly beautiful baby girl, whom you and America named 'Virginia'.

You didn't need him to save you from _everything, _but this is one thing you wouldn't got through alone.

"One down, forty-nine more to go!"

"America!"

"What?"

_I'll always be your hero, no matter what. -America_

Hercules could never save me the way you do. -[Name]


	3. France- Twilighted Kiss

_Tu vivras dans mon coeur, mon cherie. -France  
I'll always love you, Frances. -[Name]_

You always thought that if you were to be with France, his habit of flirting with every women would cease to exist. You were wrong. You also thought that he would be less romantic if he would to settle down. Wrong again. He was even more romantic, with you, _and _other women. You were starting to doubt his love for you, regardless of how many ways he expressed and said it. He said that to every women if they give him the chance.  
You never thought he would pop the question, love only you, or stop flirting with every women in sight. Wrong again.  
It all started on February 14th, when Frances failed to show his face, and left you waiting up with tears streaming down your face on his balcony in your best dress.  
"He's probably proposed to another women by now..." You whisper scornfully to yourself. "A thousand women by now..." The moonlight shined on your face and in your saddened eyes as the wind picked up, little by little, making your hair and dress sway.  
A sudden clatter in the dark and the sound of your door opening signaled the bastard was finally home. At twilight, about three A.M or so. You stood up, anger filling your entire being as France switched the light on, your shoe suddenly being flung at his face. Then the other. Then his potted plant. "You bastard." You seethed through clenched teeth, between throwing thing and sobbing some more, you were quite busy. "You left me waiting. In my best dress! On your freaking balcony so you could go screw some whore behind a alleyway."  
All Frances did was stare at you, still dodging his household items being thrown at him. Finally, after you were too tired to be angry, and just plain sobbed while looking him in the eye, he spoke up, "[Name]," He said softly. "I wasn't cheating on you."  
You furrowed your eyebrows and walked up to him, cursing in the French you didn't know you knew, pushing him back as he tried to calm you down. "Mon cherie!" He finally said, as you couldn't find your voice, you couldn't respond. "I wasn't cheating on you, " He said again calmly, emphasizing each word as if there was no other way to say it. "I was being robbed." For the first time since France had gotten home, you noticed his dirty clothing, bleeding arm, and missing wallet.  
Turn out, in an attempt to take while picking the perfect ring for you, he didn't know so much time had passed. He was robbed for you. He loves only you. Only you. You lifted your hands to your face and gasped, crying harder. "Oh, my God...I'm...so ...sorry ..." He nodded and cupped your cheeks, pulling you into a heartfelt kiss, telling you everything you needed to hear. You completely understood, and was unbelievably relieved. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he pulled you closer to his chest, picking you up so your legs wrapped around his waist.  
It was time to make up for lost time.

_You will live in my heart. -France  
Je t'aimerai toujours, Frances. -[Name]_


	4. Canada- I love you

_I've finally found the last leaf to my maple tree. -Canada_

Your sweeter than maple syrup! I love you! -[Name] 

In life, there are no safety nets. As you learn and blossom into an adult, you have to learn to be cautious and more aware of your surroundings. That means, in place of this non-existing safety net, there must be someone to catch you. Some might call them a love, while others might call that safety net a soul mate.

All you called yours was Matthew. Matthew Williams.

When you moved in with Canada, you were both new to exploring each other's bodies, and waking up to someone in your bed. Matthew had perks as well as habits, and you grew to love them all.

He would always put a bit of maple syrup in his coffee in the mornings, and put a shirt on before he got of bed. He would make his bed the minute his feet touched the ground, and brush his teeth after every meal. Surprisingly, he only ate pancakes once a week, and slept with Kumajirou on top of his dresser every night. You always thought he was cute, but as you knew him more and more, you found he was such a beautiful boy.

One particular February 14th you found yourself scorned at a phone call from your college, finding they had no room for you to finish out your senior year, and it boiled your blood. Even the professors were envious of your intelligence, and were always trying to rid of your path to your degree in genetics.

You had no idea how to take it, except to throw the phone to the wall and collapse on the couch in a fit of anger and sadness. However, your lover caught sight of this and would not allow you to be so lamented without his comfort.

He sat down with you, and rubbed your back, slowly kissing your neck lovingly while you cried into a pillow. At the contact, you jerked your head up to be nose-to-nose with Canada. He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips to yours in sweet friction, kissing you for probably the millionth time like this. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving you to want more, and pressed his forehead to yours.

"I overheard the phone call, [Name]. And..." He paused, taking a second to look into your heat with those beautiful violet eyes of his. "...they don't deserve you, anyway. I..." He blushed slightly, making you smile at his cuteness. "I'll stay with you. And I promise I'll never leave."

You immediately felt tear roll down your cheeks as you kissed him again, roughly this time, and climbed into his lap. You ran your hands through his hair, as he slid his hands up your shirt. "[Name]..." He broke away. "...its so early in the morning...are you sure you want to do this?"

You nodded furiously, straddling Canada's hips. He kissed you again, his tongue swirling with yours lustfully.

You didn't know how it happened, and neither did Canada, but you were his safety net , and he would always catch you, with everything he had

_I loved you yesterday, I love you still. I love you now, and always will. -Canada_

I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'. -[Name]


	5. Romano- The snail metaphor

_My heart is perfect because, your inside. -Romano_

When I said I love you, I meant forever. -[Name]

"Romano, why do you love me?"

Your lover's head popped up from the pillow next to you to meet you eye-to-eye, questioning you with his eyes.

"What?" He asks, obviously half-asleep.

"You heard me," You smirk. God, he was sexy like this. "why do you love me?" You ask again.

He remained silent, still looking you in the eyes, then burst out laughing, slinging an arm around your shoulders. "Why are you laughing?" You demanded. "One question at a time, bella." He picked up the remote, lazily surfing the television which was containing nothing too entertaining. He gave you a response, stating you were everything to him, that you were the most beautiful women in the world everything a women would love to hear.

While he spoke, your mind switched back to something you read in a book awhile ago.

Some people did an experiment involving putting a snail on a ball in water. When the snail touched the ball, it tried to move. Then, they found if you poke a stick towards the snail one to three times per second, the snail started trying to move onto the stick. However, when they poked the stick towards the snail more than four times a second, it stopped trying to move onto the stick at all and ignored it.

It was proven that if anything moves more than a quarter a second, a snail cannot see it.

The world that human's experience is different than the world a snail experiences.

But, one small sentence from Romano tore you away from all of this and sent you into a fit of laughter.

"And if you kiss my neck or bite my lips, I will rip your fucking clothes off."

And back you go, to the damn snail metaphor.

The experiment with the snail was just like love itself, everyone sees it differently. Like you and Romano, apparently.

_I love you more than I love tomatoes. And, more than I hate the tomato-loving bastard. -Romano_

I will wait for you, because honestly, I don't want anyone else. -[Name]


	6. England- Cannibal

_There's only one thing, to do, three words, I love you. -England_

Every moment I spend with you is like a beautiful dream come true. -[Name]

"Hello, sir? I've brought you your tea." You pushed open the doors to your landlord's office and spoke formally while working. You saw him in his usual, crouched over position working on something at his desk. He looked up with a bored expression, but his features brightened when he saw you.

"Ah, yes, [Name], brought me my Earl Grey, have you? Come, come I have something to share with you." A light tint of pink spread across of features as you bobbed you head in understanding. You slowly walked over to Arthur's desk and set the tea tray down gently as he looked into your eyes with an unknown emotion.

"I've been thinking ab0out some things..." He stood up and leaned forward , his breath barely reaching you. "... even though you know how to cook a variety of foods, though there is one dish that really is served well-done. The would like to eat raw," He leaned closer, his lips touching your ear as he spoke quietly. "is you. Eat all of it, bite by bite. Enjoying the savory flavor of my favorite little side-dish- [Name]. " His tongue trailed along your ear seductively, sending shiver by shiver down your spine.

"B-But Mister Kirkland You mustn't lie with a servant! It is an unbearable sin!"

He walked from around the desk, never breaking contact with yours, as if by an unknown force.

"S-Stop! This is bad! Very, vary, b-"

But you always get caught in the end.

And once your caught, its over.

Because you stop _wanting _to escape.

_Not to brag, but we look damn cute together while in public. -England_

All day, everyday, I'm wearing the smile you left me with. -[Name]


	7. Greece- A Day in the Wind

_Ever since I met you, there's been two states of my heart, one with you here, and one without you. -Greece_

When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you would be this important to me. -[Name]

"Emilee! Athena! Where are you two?"

On a beautiful, windy day you imagined being somewhere such as a bench at a park, but your husband didn't allow for such things. In such weather, Greece thought it would be best to take a leisurely stroll in the debris of Greek architecture.

"How lovely..."

The words that had escaped your lips were indeed quite true, with not a trace of sarcasm. You felt a pair of arms, wrap around your waist from behind as you smiled contently, finally catching a glimpse of your two daughter's running happily among fallen column's and stray kittens.

His lips moved rhythmically against your neck making you giggle and spin around, kissing him fully on the lips with your arms wrapped around his neck.

It truly was like a dream,

two beautiful children, a man whom truly adored you,

and a breathtaking paradise in which you could leisurely visit.

And to think all of it started with an ink stain and a stray kitten.

On a cold winter evening at your friend Japan's house, the fourteenth as you recall. You and Hercules already had growing feelings for each other, but that night neither of you could restrain yourselves, and in your haste to the nearest bedroom, you accidentily spilled ink on Kiku's 'riving room tabre'; which he still hasn't forgiven you for.

When you awoke, still pleasantly sore, a stray kitten greeted you as well as a letter saying:

_Had to go to meeting. By the way, her name is Athena. _  
_-Greece_

Said kitten was currently at the bottom of you and your lover's entangled limbs, swishing her tail back and forth, begging to be stroked.

You came to name your eldest daughter Athena, as both you and Greece were fond of the name.

"Athena, Emilee, come here for a second. I have to tell you both something."

You had always loved Greece's genuinely relaxed personality. He never yelled, was rarely emotional, and a very caring man.

"Okay, dad!" "We'll be right there!"

Each of your children picked up a kitten and jumped over column's, running up the hill where you both stood, still entangled.

"What is it?" "Are we getting a pet?"

You giggled and shook your head, your [H_C] locks swaying. Greece's hand moved to your stomach, now moving his hand in circular motions.

Athena immediately gasped, as she was the eldest, but it took a few moments for Emilee to realize the current situation.

"We're getting a baby sister?!"

Greece shook his head slightly. "Not a girl, boy."

You giggled as your daughter's danced around happily, enjoying the good news they have just been told.

And after all that, the ink stain still remained.

_I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you have yet to be. -Greece_

_Even though we're distance apart, I still love you and feel your smile. -[Name]_


	8. Finland- Christmas moved to February!

_If you were a present and arrived at my doorstep, I'd never ask for another present again! -Finland_

I'll love you, forever and ever, and always. -[Name]

The Christmas parade was wonderful. With iridescent banners and streamers, underpaid 'reindeer' and 'elves' everywhere you looked, and Tino shyly trying to grab your hand every chance he could get. Only one thing could ruin this almost-perfect day- you've been to this _same _parade the week before. And the week before. And the week before.

You loved Tino, and your love wasn't one-sided. You really did, but, he could get so _repetitive..._it could be almost _annoying_...

"Do you want to try that one next, [Name] ? It wasn't here before." Your face turned pale green at sitting atop some underpaid weird guy's lap next to creepy midgets asking for penny's. Nu-uh. Not this week. You slowly leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Can we just go home, Tino? I'll be really uncomfortable sitting on that dude's lap..." Finland looked at you in astonishment for a split-second, then giggled sarcastically. "Are you serious? Come on, [Name] ! We should be doing the having of the fun!" He tightened his grip on your wrist and started pulling you toward the man. "Finland, I really don't want to do this!" He looked in your eyes and saw that you were serious. After you arrived home you both sat on the bed as he turned to you and asked, "What's wrong, [Name]? You usually enjoy yourself on these trips."

"I don't know what came over me, I must be getting sick or something." He just looked at you. "I don't believe you, you are getting tired of going to these parades with me." He said sadly, looking away briefly before looking back at you and taking both your hands in his own. "I was afraid this day would come. That's why I make backup plan to help." His sudden smile made you wonder just what he had in mind, and what exactly this 'backup plan' was.

He stood up, and gently pecked you, then went to the bathroom, a bit of an unusual swing in his step. "Tino, where are you going?" You begin to walk towards the bathroom, but stop as he pokes his head cutely out of the doorway just to say, "No, no! Don't come in here, please! I am busy with the changing!" You nodded slowly and sat on the bed, waiting for your boyfriend to come back.

When he came back, he was holding a small velvet box and grinning sheepishly. "Tino..." You breathed as he flips the box open, revealing marquis-cut diamond staring you in the eyes. "Every week while you played at the Christmas festival, " He blushed darkly before mumbling the last part. "I was saving up to give you my heart." He shoved the box into your hands, as you smiled at him.

You held the diamond up to the light to reveal the words, "Minä rakastan sinua-1" as well as "_Hyvää joulua-2_". You rolled your eyes and rolled on top of Finland, despite the lack of mistletoe, you kissed him all over.

Its seemed your happiness was stored in this box, and now you have found your key to open the lock. And, his name happened to be Santa Claus. I mean Finland.

_Oh, look, mistletoe...heh heh...*glomps you* -Finland_

All I want for Christmas is you~! -[Name]

_Finnish Translations __  
1- I love you (formal)_

2- Merry Christmas


	9. Turkey- A war for my Valentine!

_I'll win. Anything, just for you. -Turkey_

I tell people to be strong, knowing I'm the weakest person in the world. -[Name]

"He could learn to be a bit more careful, he could! Errgg..."

You plopped down on a gigantic boulder, fuming. As competitive as Turkey was, he could at least learn to be a tad bit more careful! He was going against Greece in a battle of architecture, and, as experienced as the man was, of course Greece won.

But, because of his loss, Turkey was in pretty bad shape you would soon discover.

As you suddenly heard a rustle from behind, you slowly turned around and saw-

"Wha- Wha?! Turkey! Stop bleeding and lying on the floor in a pool of your own blood!" You quickly knelt near Turkey to assist, but still who (or what) in the world could have put him in this condition.

"Oh, [Name], I was just out kicking Greece's ass for you, that's all." He took off his now cracked mask to reveal his still handsome, bleeding face. He looked to you and squeezed your hand while smiling.

"I couldn't let him have you, [Name]. I won a war for you, aren't you happy? I did all this for you, you know." You lifted your hand to your mouth as he sat up and looked you dead in the eye. "But throughout the whole thing, the only thing keeping me going was you." His free hand was lifted to your face, and his thumb stroked your now red cheek.

"You...won a war for me?" You just couldn't rationalize it. You? You? YOU? It didn't seem possible! No one ever opens the freakin' car door for you anymore, much less win a freaking war!

"Yes, you." Before you could say anything or even take a breath, Turkey presses his lips to yours in an act of love and victory.

But, Turkey wasn't the only one who was victorious that particular Valentine's Day. You were also. You won more than a war, and fought harder than a soldier. And, you claimed (and toppled) your prize with a sweet, juicy kiss. The kiss was victory, and you were victorious.

_What is the use of gravity, if I will fall for you? -Turkey_

_True love does not worry about the distance between , for the heart and the soul travels through one's words. -[Name]_


	10. Spain- A tea party in the Rain

_Ti amo, mi princessa. -Spain_

You will live, en mi corazon. Forever. -[Name]

"Princessa!" You just couldn't restrain yourself at that voice, and was almost possessed to run over to your old friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"I can't believe your actually here!" He cupped your cheeks and pressed his forehead to yours. "I can't believe your here either!" Your rapped your arms around his neck as he lifted you off the ground in a death-defying hug.

You popped your head back just enough to look him in the eyes almost lovingly. You were very close to saying, "I love you, Antonio" if not for an obnoxious albino suddenly speaking up.

"Ohhh, so _this_ is the fro lien that you were speaking of? She _is _a cute little girl-child~!"

You two remained entangled within each other, but you still furrowed your eyebrows at the annoying man. Yet, after a few moments, you both awkwardly scooted away into a nearby café. Upon entering the café, many people turned to stare at the beautiful couple that the two of you were.

After being seated by an attractive waitress women, he looked you in your eyes and just stared at you for what seemed like forever. The waitress interrupted you with "May I take your orders now?". You both ordered, then after eating he took you back to his cozily furnished house. You had no idea what he was going to do when you arrived there, but you had to admit, you didn't really care, so long as those beautiful emerald eyes and that carefree laugh lead you.

He lead you to his bedroom and started kissing your neck passionately and pushes you onto the bed. Just when he slides his hand under your shirt and almost unhooked your bra, you pushed him away violently. "What's wrong, princessa?"

You answered him with sorrow and longing in your eyes, "I don't know if we should do this, Antonio...we just got back together, and its like, twelve o' clock..."

"But, princessa," He interrupts, now stroking your cheek. "No one has to know..." He says with passion and lust in his eyes, and leans forward once again, pressing his lips to yours gently. With the force that he kissed you with, you just give in, because you know you couldn't of fought it forever. So after you do the deed, you both lay with each other, limbs entangled. He then asks you a strange question, making you wonder what the hell just happened. "Princessa, what would you do if I didn't come back? Like, after this, if I left and we never saw each other again?" You just stared at him in saddened silence, because the question had both frightened, stunned, and also because of the serious tone of his voice when he said it. You answer with a quiet, "I-I don't know Antonio, why would you ask that?" You were really scared now. You would wet your pants if you had any.

You sat up, clearly bothered by his question. He sensed this, but pulled you into his arms with a small, "Ti amo, princessa. Ti amo."

After a few more words were exchanged, you both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of one another. But it was only a few hours before you awoke in a haze, slowly dressing yourself. You did love Antonio, but your job as a country was your main priority right now. You turned around at the door, and looked at the angelic face of your one and only true love. The moonlight shining down on his features just adorned him perfectly.

You blew a kiss, said to him your "Adieu", and left, never even saying "I love you".

_I love you, my princess. -Spain_

Viviras, in my heart.-[Name]


End file.
